


Nap Time

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [59]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Tony, sleepy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: It's nap time for you and Tony.





	Nap Time

You yawned tiredly, flopping down on the couch. A nap sounded so good right about now. You stretched out on the couch, burying your face into the cushions. You didn't care that butts were normally there. Right now, it was for your face. 

You were just dozing off as somebody flopped on top of you. You wheezed and wiggled, trying to move so you could at least breathe. The person above you grumbled. "Stop moving" Oh. It was Tony. Huh. Neat? "You're squishing me", you whined, wiggling again. Tony grumbled again. 

Finally Tony had enough. He pushed you aside, nearly making you fall off the couch. He squeezed into the space between you and the backrest, with his front to you. Then he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close. His warmth immediately relaxed you. You sighed, snuggling closer to Tony. 

"Stop moving." You huffed out a laugh. "Nap time?", you asked. Tony nuzzled into the back of your neck whilst nodding. "Nap time"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
